Honest Trailer - Halloween (1978)
Halloween (1978) is the 268th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1978 horror film Halloween. The video is 5 minutes 3 seconds long. It was published on October 23, 2018, to coincide with the theatrical release of the 40th anniversary sequel Halloween (2018).' ''It has been viewed over 1.1 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Halloween (1978) on YouTube' ''"A killer is on the loose and he's inventing or cementing every slasher cliche we'll get for the next 40 years." '~ Honest Trailers - Halloween (1978) Script Before you see Halloween (2018),'' the sequel to the original Halloween (1978), but not Halloween 2 (1981) and definitely not this other movie called Halloween II (2009). Okay, wait let me start over. Before you see the third Halloween 2 - that's right, isn't it? - be sure to revisit ''Halloween''' The first one ''(1978). ''Not ''the new one (2018). ''And not the other movie called ''Halloween (2007). Ugh, boy, this franchise is a mess. It's Halloween night in a small town and everyone is horny. Like super horny ('''Teenage' Boy: Okay first I rip your clothes off, then you rip my clothes off, then we rip Lindsay's clothes off. Yeah I think I got it.")'' Uhh, I know you're joking but Lindsay's a child you creep. But this year a killer is on the loose and he's inventing or cementing every slasher cliche we'll get for the next 40 years like: wearing a creepy mask; making spooky phone calls; only targeting suburban teenagers, only letting the final virgin girl survive; and eating dogs. Sorry, what's that? Myers is the only one who actually eats the dogs? Probably for the best. Before Jamie Lee Curtis was a Scream Queen, her mom was in Psycho, making her a mere Scream Princess. Watch her goody two-shoes Laurie try to survive the night with her friend Annie, an a-hole, and Linda, stare the drinking game "Take a shot every time Linda says 'totally'" of Linda saying "totally". Images of empty shot glasses pile up Voice Guy hiccups and slurs drunkenly Totally the best Halloween ever, you guys! You're totally, the, the Linda, the best! I love you so much! Out to kill this baby-sitters club is Michael Myers, one of cinema's most iconic mouth-breathers. Forget Instagram, 'coz he stalking girls the old-fashioned way: standing in clear view of them, then somehow Batman-ing into thin air when they're briefly distracted (show clips of Michael Myers appearing, then disappears). But Michael is just a monster made by the film's real Frankenstein: Loomis a psychiatrist with a very loose grasp of psychiatry ('''Loomis:' "I spent eight years trying to reach him and then another seven trying to keep him locked up."),'' who doesn't exactly follow the Hippocratic oath shoots Michael. Repeatedly., and really messed up this kid's face at some point, and doesn't even obey handicapped parking signs! Create an unstoppable killing machine?! Okay fine! But you were parked outside a medical facility, sir! Where is your placard! '''''Dick!! So strap in with one of the greatest horror films of all time. From Carpenter's masterfully tense directing and original score, to Debra Hill's razor focused writing and production, to Jamie Lee Curtis's star turn against a brand-new horror icon. Just be sure to follow the upcoming sequels' lead and pretend none of the other movies ever happened. Trust us [Clip of Busta Rhymes doing Kung Fu in '''Halloween: Resurrection'.]'' Starring: Castle as Michael Myers The Shape of Slaughter; Lee Curtis Laurie Strode up to the Wrong House, That's For Sure. Eh? Right? This Guy Knows What I'm Talking About? Yeah, Jokes are Fun; Pleasance as Dr. Sam Loomis Dr. Evil; Myers under a sheet Casey Affleck; The Old Man Who Knows The Town's Dark Secret ['''Old Man:' Old Charlie Nones, he got himself a hacksaw and he kissed his wife and his two children goodbye and then he preceded-. Loomis: Where are we? Old man: Huh?]; Soles as Lynda Van Der Klok The Horny Friend; Kyes as Annie Brackett The Somewhat Less Horny But Still Kinda Horny Friend; and from inside the car The Mystery Creeper in the Backseat of this Car While Michael Drives. Michael, look out! There's someone else in the back of the car! It's probably Loomis. for ''Halloween (1978) - Adventures in Babysitting. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Adventures in Babysitting You know what the real horror is? Living in a home where your parents only buy you the Kirkland select knockoff comic books. Laurie:' through boy's comics Laser man? Neutron man? I can understand why. Tarantula man? Worst. Cinematic. Universe. Ever. Trivia * In the commentary, writer/producer Dan Murrell said he appreciates the film for its ratcheting tension but understood why some people think the film is a bit slow. * This is the first John Carpenter film to receive the Honest Trailers treatment, but so long as Joe Starr works at Screen Junkies, it's only a matter of time before we get '''''Big Trouble in Little China. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many other horror films including the sequel Halloween (2018), The Conjuring, Get Out, '''A Quiet Place, The Purge, '''The Blair Witch Project and It. ''See list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Halloween (1978) has an 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Awesomer wrote that the Honest Trailer was "loving, yet snarky." CinemaBlend appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out how many horror cliches the film contains, while also acknowledging that the film "invented some of these clichés, while it cemented others." CinemaBlend also wrote "one of the funniest parts about this Honest Trailer is how it highlights the confusing nature of the franchise's continuity and titling." Egotastic described the video as "a lot of nit-picking," but also appreciated the Honest Trailer for acknowledging Halloween's impact on the slasher genre, agreeing "that every slasher film which followed borrowed elements more or less established in this film." In the same article, the site also commended Screen Junkies' interpretation of Dr. Loomis as Frankenstein, writing "at long last, someone has recognized that the true monster of the Halloween franchise is Dr. Loomis." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'John Carpenter's Original 'Halloween' Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment (Video) '- Egotastic article * 'Honest Trailers totally do the original Halloween '- Stack article * 'The Original ‘Halloween’ Honest Trailer, Starring Cinema’s Most Deadly Mouth Breather ' - Slash Film article * 'The Halloween 1978 Honest Trailer Delves Into The Movie's Slasher Clichés '- CinemaBlend article * 'Halloween 1978 Honest Trailer: Laurie Strode Up The Wrong House ' - Screen Rant article * 'An Honest Trailer for Halloween (1978) '- Neatorama article * 'Original 'Halloween' Honest Trailer Mocks the True Villain '- MovieFone article * 'Halloween Honest Trailer (1978) '- The Awesomer article * 'Halloween: Screen Junkies honors 40th anniversary with Honest Trailer '- 1428 Elm article * 'John Carpenter's Original HALLOWEEN Gets an Honest Trailer '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:1970s Category:Franchises Category:Season 12 Category:Compass International Pictures